Golden Sun: Welcome to my world
by FrozenHourglass
Summary: My first GS fic! When his parents ditch him for a full year, Vincent is living the good life until the GS cast suddenly appears in his house, and now, they must adapt to the modern world! Mud, Flame, and Windshipping abound! Chapter 5 is here!
1. The strange get stranger

FH:(Staring at the computer screen) ...

Muses:(Walking up to him) Something wrong?

FH:... Writers Block... (Slams face onto keyboard) I had such a good storyline for "Shining Rune" too! Now I can't think of anything!

Ichigo: Well finally! I've been needing a vacation for some time now! Let's go Orihime! (Grabs Orihime and runs off)

FH: ... Guys, pack your bags we're going on vacation!

Muses: (dashing off into their rooms)

FH: In your dreams...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Golden Sun. It belongs to Nintendo and Camelot, I am a mere fan that bows before Nintendo and their brilliance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"... Thus we can prove that starch is a..."

The classroom didn't even bother answering the question the teacher bought up, chattering clogged the classroom like an old toilet on it's last flush.

"You saw the game last night dude" and "Do you have a Myspace?" were the hot topics for days now, and the freshmen didn't seem to care. They were just on the band-wagon, and that band wagon had gotten to everybody, even the teachers(Well maybe not so much the teachers, but you get the idea) hopped on for a ride!

Anyway, back to the real world, back-packs were scattered across the room, kids had their iPods on at full blast listening to the latest hip-hop crazes, and the teacher didn't do a damn thing about it. In fact, the teacher tapped his toe to the music, much to his embarrassment.

However there was one student that didn't listen to music, text message, or talk for that matter. The student bore dark brown hair that seemed to be incredibly messy, his glasses shined brightly in the dull classroom, he possessed an open grey jacket with visible signs of lint, dark blue ragged jeans, silver and black tennis shoes, and under his jacket was a dodger blue t-shirt. All he did was look at his notebook and take notes. He slowly raised his hand and the teacher caught this signal and gave him the go-ahead.

"Isn't starch a polysaccharide?" The student answered obviously.

"Oh my god, nerd," and "I bet he doesn't have a Myspace," became the new discussion questions for the populous of the class. The student didn't mind this and he resumed his note-taking.

"Yes, that is right," the teacher pointed out. "It looks like SOME PEOPLE didn't read from their textbook this week..." The teacher eyed the classroom. "Now can someone tell me-" The teachers words were cut off by the sound of a ringing school bell. As the first sound was heard, the classroom lost about 98 percent of it's students in the blink of an eye. "Do... Your... Reading..." The student who answered the question slowly packed away his things and slowly walked out the door.

"Later Mr. Merline," the student pardoned, "Have a good weekend." Keeping with his original pace he slowly walked through the doorway and into the busy halls of his high school.

Taking a left turn he held onto one of his backpack straps and examined the various displays of the science wing. Models of cells, atoms, bacteria, even a few aquariums to boot, containing a few crawfish, a hermit crab... Abnormally large goldfish.

Wait, what was that?

The student nearly jumped out of his skin after discovering the goldfish that he saw. Observing the fish closely, he crouched down to see the amazing sight. He squinted his eyes, was he dreaming? One of the fish turned to face the student.

"..." The student quietly observed the fish, not making a sound.

"..." The fish mimicked the student.

Silence.

Double silence.

Triple silence.

Ridiculous silence.

Repetitive silence.

Ridiculously repetitive silence.

Awkward silence.

"..." Is this a staring contest or something? My god someone blink already!

"... Whatcha lookin' at foo?" The student stumbled back onto the dirty floor(blinking by the way), did the fish just speak to him?!

"Ex-excuse me?" The student responded tentatively.

"Yeah, that's right boy! I'm talkin' to you!" The fish returned the question rather rudely, in a gangster tone.

"U-Umm... I noticed you and I was rather surprised by your massive size..." He responded tentativly again.

"YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH BIG FISH OR SOMETHING MAN?!" The fish yelled, causing all the other large goldfish to turn to the student.

"Yeah, you don't like big fish like us?!"

"Lemme' at 'im!"

"Oh hell naw!" You've gotta be kidding me! An entire gang?! We're going to have to get another main character soon!

"I-I don't want any trouble with you guys..." The student tried to negotiate with the fish. "I couldn't help but be amazed that goldfish could get that big! Honestly!"

"GET 'IM BOYS!" The school of fish glared at the student. Almost instantly all of the four goldfish pulled out various miniature firearms. A Thompson sub-machine gun, a shotgun, an AK-47, and a silver pistol were taken out by the gang of fish and the cocked their weapons.

If you haven't guessed yet, the student ran away, and pretty damn quick too.

The gang of fish began to open fire in the aquarium. Bullets flied everywhere.

Crack.

The aquarium glass walls began to crack until after a few seconds, the walls broke down and the water was spilt onto the floor, taking the fish with it. They each splattered on the floor and began flopping around, and one by one they each stopped resisting.

"Dammit... I was gonna be on da contenda' next week..."

"I failed you fiddy cent..."

"Gull dummit!"

"Well boys, been nice workin' wit' ya... I'm goin' to the big toilet in the sky pretty soon..."

In unison, all of the fish stuck out their tongues and stopped breathing, and like in an RPG(coughGoldenSuncough), they vanished in little tiny explosions, leaving behind nothing.

Oh yeah, and the student was still running for his life.

Meanwhile, some reader in the distance was reading this very fanfic and realized the moron didn't know it was safe to stop running and yet, he thinks it's real funny.

The student kept on running until he was safe inside his own home.

Swiftly dead-bolting the door shut, he panted frantically and slowly walked down the kitchen hallway, taking off his shoes and jacket and tossing them on the floor. He trotted into the kitchen and pulled out a chair.

Taking his hand, the student wiped his forehead from the sweat on his forehead, he was never used to running that fast. You could say that he wasn't exactly a cross-country runner. The whole incident with the fish was just the tip of the iceberg for that day!

_Geez, what a crazy day today was... I had to make a program calculating the speed of an average human sneeze, recite a poem written in french in japanese, perform a sock-puppet show in geometry, and a school of giant goldfish tried to kill me! This day can't possibly get any weirder than this!_ The student pinched his nose bridge slightly. The student lifted his eyes and looked at the table.

"Hey, what's this?" He noticed a note on the table, he slid the note closer to him.

_Dear Vincent,_

_Hi! This note is here to inform you that your parents are... dead! JK! They've decided to ditch you for the rest of the school year!_

Vincent's jaw fell to the floor and made a 'clank' sound and his eyes popped out about half an inch from their sockets. He continued to read.

_This may seem incredibly sudden now, but trust your parents! They've planned this get-away from their annoying pain-in-the-ass son for years now! So they've made precautions for your well being! _

"... Well being?"Vincent mumbled to himself. "I didn't think I had any of that..."

_That's why your parents have decided to give you a credit card, plus a year's supply of well, supplies! Food, toilet paper, cleaning agents, you name it!_

_See you next year! _

_Your parents and sister-_

_Ramona, Tony, and Rachel._

"Is this for real?!" Vincent exclaimed, jumping out of his chair, "I've got the entire house to myself?! I've got a huge credit card, all the things I could possibly need for essentials, and absolute freedom?!" Vincent stopped his celebration and looked at his new credit card. A huge smile came upon his face. "I'm going to have a short Christmas list this year!" Vincent re-applied his shoes and coat and walked down to his local game store, credit card in hand.

And now due to the magic of the all-mighty author, we skip ahead an hour.

Vincent walked into his home with two huge bags in hand. He placed them on the kitchen table and one by one, he emptied the contents of his bag.

"... Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, Super Mario Galaxy, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Xbox 360 with Halo 3 and four wireless controllers, two extra Wii-motes and two nunchucks, four classic controllers, and a Wii points card worth 5000 points!" Vincent let out a proud smile. "Thanks for the freedom mom and dad!" Vincent put the purchases into their bags and ran off into his game room. "Now what to play first..."

We skip ahead 5 hours with the use of fanfic magic.

_Welcome to the Jungle, we got fun and games..._

Vincent first decided to try out Guitar Hero III, after all, with his love of classic rock, how could he resist the lyrics of Guns n' Roses.

After completing the song he was ready to hear his praise from the all-mighty Wii.

"Alright! 97 percent notes hit!" Vincent made a pair of bull horns with his right hand and stuck them in the air.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Vincent."

Why does he always get sneaked up on?! That's the second time today!

Vincent quickly turned around to see who this voice belonged to.

The speaker was a giant floating rock, and it had a humongous eye.

"I don't believe it, you're the Wise One!" Vincent proclaimed. He suddenly realized who he was standing in front of. An all powerful deity of godly proportions, and on top of that, a fictional character from a game he was obsessed with, Golden Sun! "Wait... you don't come out just for any reason... Why are you here Wise one?"

"Wow, someone in this world actually remembers who I am... Good thing I chose you to be a part of my little project..." He responded with a dash of amazement.

"Project?" Vincent gave a confused response.

"Well, call it a game of chance..." The Wise One clarified. "I'm giving you an opportunity to..." Vincent twitched his ears into focus. "Bring the entire cast of playable characters from Golden Sun into this world and have them here to stay."

"Is Kraden going to be with them?" Vincent replied sharply. _Please no Kraden, please no Kraden, please no Kraden, please!_

"No, not with you anyway. Only Isaac, Mia, Garet, Jenna, Ivan, Sheba, Felix, and Picard will stay here, along with their djinn, they will be transported with everything they could possibly have with them when The Lost Age ended."

"Say no more Wise One, send them here." Vincent confidently replied, he would not go back on his word.

"Very well, they will be sent here immediately." The Wise One closed his eye slowly and a huge wave of psynergy began to form around his mass. "Oh yes, and I have to take some extra precautions as well..." The Wise One opened his eye and looked at Vincent with a questioning look. "I will make you this world's first adept, and I will give you power over all five elements!"

"Wait, FIVE you said?" Vincent gaped, he was the most die-hard Golden Sun fan on the planet, he knew everything about the game, even at one point writing a 500 page essay on explaining the canon pairings of Golden Sun, he was THAT obsessed with an old game. "I thought there were only four: Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire!"

"That's what Camelot told you, there are really five elements." The Wise One answered. "This fifth element is called 'Aether.'"

"Of course! That's the element everyone forgets!" Vincent smacked his forehead, he than realized that his dreams would come true. "YOU'LL GIVE ME POWERS, AND DJINN?! AWESOME!!!"

"Of course you'll receive djinn, remember, adepts are pathetic without them. In fact, I haven't even thought up of which planet to use this time would you like to deci-"

"Saturn," Vincent answered, with much speed.

"Very well, but as a word of caution, you might want to move your games you just bought, that's were Isaac and company are going to arrive in."

"Holy crap, you're right!" Vincent quickly grabbed all of his games and moved them into the next room faster than you could read this paragraph. "Okay Wise One, start the show!"

"I shall start now, but first you need those powers of yours."

"Oh right... Boost me Wise One!" The floating rock slowly closed it's eye shut. Immediately, the room darkened, Vincent slowly was lifted into the air and stayed in place, he began to feel an intense pressure surrounding him, he looked at his hands and they started to glow a grand silver aura, then it transferred from shades of blue, yellow, red, and purple rapidly. Millions of words spoke in Vincent's head and he remained calm, knowing that the Wise One kept his word. The room returned to it's normal shades and hues. The Wise One opened his eye and gazed upon Vincent with great promise.

"It's done, now for the matter of Isaac..." The Wise One closed his eye again. Psynergetic waves pulsated around the floating god.

With eight little pops, the entire Golden Sun cast fell onto the living room floor face first. Vincent could hear their moans of pain and confusion.

Vincent lost track of how many times he had smiled so happily that Friday.

"All right you guys, time to get up! Hop to it!" Vincent gently kicked everyone in the party to wake them. They each slowly arose from their exhausted state.

"Ugh... Where on Weyard are we..?" Moaned Ivan, rubbing his head gently.

"Yeah... The midget has a point... Where are we exactly?" Garet pointed out, massaging his temples.

"And who kicked me?" Isaac questioned his group. The group finally got their vision straightened and they swiftly observed the very odd room, was this a noble house?

"I did, Isaac, and to answer Ivan's question, you are no longer on Weyard," Vincent hoisted his chest into the air. "Welcome to my world, Isaac, Mia, Jenna, Sheba, Felix, Picard, Ivan, and Garet, welcome."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

FH: Not bad for a second fanfic huh?

Isaac: I can't believe you're making a GS fanfic...

Mia: Isaac... Golden Sun is what bought FH to in the first place...

Isaac: ...

FH: YAY! My muses don't hate my guts anymore!

Muses: We still do.

FH: ... Damn.

**REMEMBER! LEAVE A REVIEW AND FLAMERS SHALL BE PWNED ON SIGHT!**


	2. A potato and powerdrill

FH: Curse you WordPerfect . . . CURSE YOU I SAY! (Shakes fist)

Hinata: What's wrong with WordPerfect?

FH: I'll tell you what's wrong! (Points at reviews) People say I have bad grammar and WordPerfect doesn't come with a grammar check!

Naruto: I thought it did . . . I write fanfics too . . .

(Silence)

FH: I didn't think Naruto was intelligent enough to write something that's not about ramen . . . Especially a fanfic!

Hinata: Naruto-kun . . . What did you write about..?

Naruto: ... Sailor Moon . . . (Passes out)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Golden Sun(which I don't), I would be working on GS: 3(which would have MUDSHIPPING).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By this time, the gang had already settled down, sitting on their rumps listening to the lecture that Vincent was teaching. But like all classrooms, there were some people who just dozed off into their happy places.

More noticeably of these slackers was Garet, but this was no surprise to Vincent. Which made him very mad... Which caused the author of the fanfic to go crazy, because he could not figure out how the hell to describe Vincent's emotions!

_What the hell is with these... These... Furnishings? They look... Tacky... _Garet dozed off into his own thoughts while observing the entire living room. _I bet Ivan likes it here... If he does... I'll dye my hair hot pink..._

Okay Garet, you asked for it...

_I love this room, it's sexier than my legions of fan-girls..._Ivan took out a cheap plastic ring and put it on the floor. "Room, will you marry me?"

Everyone in the room(except Sheba and Garet) gasped in shock. Sheba shook her head in shame. Garet made a river from his tears(which he named the "Grand Galloping Garet River," which now exists in the middle of the Sahara).

"This always happens when Ivan sees anything lavender... He always takes out that same ring and he gets-" Sheba was cut off by a 'THWACK' sound, which was followed by Ivan falling to the floor and comforting(not that way pervs) his definition of manhood.

"Hit in... the crotch..." Sheba finished her statement.

"It hurts so... much..." Ivan also added to the Grand Galloping Garet River with his own donation.

Getting back to the story, Vincent reached behind his back and scrambled his hands in his back-pocket. The search ceased, and Vincent began to pull out something... Not any something, a SOMETHING something that happened to be something! Uh-oh, he has that devilish look on his face again!

"...Garet... Could you come up here, please?" Vincent twiddled with his free hand, making a low, twisted, evil laugh.

"Uh... What's in it for me?" Garet bargained with the auth-I mean, main character. Funny how the author never mentioned Garet stopped crying, wait scratch that last bit.

"Food that'll make your grandma's apple-meatloaf pie look like cheap Chinese take-out!"

No further words were said, Garet was up in front right next to Vincent, and with that, he set a new universal speed record, surpassing light by more than 971.234098451 billion mph.

And the demonstration was under way. Vincent revealed his hidden something ever so dramatically, he captivated the entire audience like an original plot twist on a soap opera!

A potato and power drill?

Garet gave the two objects a curious glare.

"You want me to eat the potato?" Garet answered with extra disappointment. "Raw potatoes are tasty, but they can't beat apple-meatloaf pie!"

Vincent rotated the potato around 90 degrees, and on that unseen side was a... chibi head of Garet?

Vincent took the power drill, stuck it on the side of the potato and pulled the trigger. The drill effortlessly pierced the soft body of the potato.

Everyone was amazed at this feat, especially Picard.

"I'm going to drill this lecture in your heads, and you are going to pay attention, because if you don't, you're screwed, I'm screwed, we're all screwed!" Vincent boldly replied. "Now go and sit down, before I decide to smite you with my powers!"

Garet retreated back into his little spot and he never dozed off again.

"With that out of the way . . . Does anyone have any more thoughts?"

"Nope," answered Jenna.

"I'm cool," Picard replied.

"I got none," Sheba confirmed.

"Zilch," Jenna winked.

"Nothing else," Isaac nodded.

"I'm out," Ivan confessed.

"I've got nothing to say . . . " Mia answered honestly.

"After what you just did, none at all," Felix pondered.

"What could be better than apple-meatloaf pie?" Garet asked.

Silence arose from the previous chapter.

"You know what, screw the lecture! We need to do something that's more important that regards your time here, it's time for survival shopping! We're going to the mall!" Vincent proclaimed, pointing at the front doorway he ordered his commands. "TO THE MALL!"

Naturally being girls, Mia, Sheba, and Jenna were excited when they heard the word 'shopping,' but they all had the same question on their minds. They all raised their hands.

"Yes ladies?" Vincent raised his left brow.

"What's a mall?" The girls asked in chorus.

"Basically, it's this huge building with lots of places to shop under one roof-" Vincent was cut off short by a rabid Jenna, followed by an equally feral Mia and Sheba.

"TAKE US THERE NOW OR I'LL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!" Jenna shrieked like a deaf banshee.

"LET'S GO NOW BEFORE I BLOW YOU AWAY!" Sheba growled like a lion high on steroids.

"SHOW US WHERE THE MALL IS BEFORE I FREEZE YOU SOLID!" Mia howled like a demonic banshee-lion hybrid high on steroids.

"I-I-I will, I just need to know who has the Teleport Lapis!" Vincent clarified.

"Oh, that would be me!" Picard informed. "Just give me a second..." Picard dug into his pocket and one by one.

More silence made it's way into the room.

Picard lifted his hand and took out some forgotten treasures...

One lift from his pocket and he took out a cannonball.

On the second lift, he bought up an old Playboy magazine.

Lift three... The Mars star?

The next lift, another Playboy.

This went on and on for several minutes until finally...

"AHA! There it is!" Picard quickly extracted the lapis and threw it at Vincent.

The lapis landed square on his forehead and it knocked him out cold.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang checked in the huge pile that spawned next to Picard.

"Geez Picard what do you do in your free time?" Felix approached Picard holding about two-dozen Playboys. "I'm not even gonna say what I think..." Felix shook his head in pity. "It's kind of sad that you can't get laid, even with the hoards of horny fan-girls breathing on your neck." Felix sighed, placing the Playboys on the floor and setting his buttocks on the stack.

"Hey! Get up already and use that lapis!" Jenna unleashed a flurry of stinging slaps onto Vincent, making his head roll back and forth on the carpet, deep red hand-shaped markings began to form on the teenager's two cheeks. "Take us to your mall god-dammit!" Jenna added in a few good drop-kicks to Vincent's gut, but he still did not give a single sign of pain from the routine of the attacks, and naturally being a fire adept, it was only natural that she got frustrated, and not long after, Jenna's head began to glow red and radiate some extreme heat, she clamped her teeth together, several anger veins popped up seemingly everywhere she had skin, flames streaked from the edges of her eyes, and for the finishing touch, steam burst through her nostrils and ears like a scorching tea-pot.

If you couldn't quite get that, simply put:

SHE'S.

FUCKING.

PISSED.

OFF!

"That's... IT!" Jenna stomped her feet into the floor, causing smoke to rise from the ground on which she stood on. The smell of burnt fur seduced the occupants of the living room.

Isaac and Felix courageously advanced a few paces to try to neutralize the flaming... Towering... Imposing... Obviously deadly... Female Satan..?

Jenna did a 180 and simply looked at the two earth adepts.

They immediately retraced their steps, and went as pale as ghosts.

She did a second 180 degree turn so she went back to getting ready to kill the sleeping one(that's Vincent if you don't have a brain). Jenna then screamed so fiercely, that the Wise One would cower in fear.

And just like in the movies, Jenna went into Matrix mode, causing everything to go into slow motion. She tucked in her legs into the ground and began storing force in her legs. After gathering energy for about 5 seconds, she leaped into the air, and yes that was in slow-motion. Everyone on the floor stared at her in her super-special-awesome-gravity-defying-leap. And to no surprise to anyone, the entire cast was in awe.

"Hoooolllyyy shiiiiit!" Exclaimed the Golden Sun crew, except Garet, in slow-motion.

"Daaaaaaammmmmn!!!" Garet was on the floor looking up Jenna's skirt. "Pooolkaaaa doooots!" He exclaimed(IN SLOW MOTION) while giving a thumbs up to Jenna. Felix turned to Garet and reached for his sword... In slow motion!

"Yooooouuu perrrrrrverrrrrt! I'm goonna kiiiiill yoooooooouuuuu!" Felix charged at Garet in slower-than-normal speed. "Raaaaaaaagggggghhhhh!"

"Coooopyyyyyyyy caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Neo(from the Matrix) protested in slow motion, pointing his index finger at Jenna.

Again, defying gravity, Jenna stopped in mid-air.

Felix(who was still charging at Garet by the way) sprinted(well sort of) his way across the room, still going in slow-motion, and still having that same slow-motion voice.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" Felix caught the attention of everyone in the room, along with their pity.

Wait, what just happened?

Everyone who wasn't looking at Jenna, now looked.

What they saw made their eyes grow to the size of a fully-loaded thanksgiving plate.

"Holy shit!" Everyone screamed. The author banged his head on the keyboard because he couldn't figure out anything else to type out.

Garet, seizing the opportunity, went under Jenna once again, and looked up her skirt.

Remember Felix? How he's Jenna's big brother? And how he's still going in slow-.

Wait, he just stopped now.

Now he's turning to Garet(at normal speed), his left eye began twitching.

"GARET!!!" Felix slowly began to charge at Garet, and like a steam-locomotive, he quickly picked up speed and was soon at full speed. Like a deer staring in awe at a pair of incoming headlights, Garet stood in shock.

Garet moved to the side.

Felix missed and rammed the inside of Vincent's house, hard. But fortunately, Felix, being an earth adept, made his head naturally thicker than the hardest of stones!

That didn't stop the pain though, oh no way no how.

Pieces from the ceiling fell down on top of Felix, big pieces, and they just kept on piling and piling up onto the adept.

Next thing you know, a huge pile of books add onto the heaping pile of... stuff.

Sheba tilted toward Ivan whispering "That was actually the first time I was impressed by Garet. Who knew he could be smart enough to avoid an enraged Felix?" Sheba confessed to her fellow wind seer.

"Ditto." Ivan nodded.

Picard looked at the pile and then looked at his own pile.

"... He has almost as much crap as I do!" Picard ran over to inspect the pile. He reached for one of the books and opened it up.

20 Playboys slipped from the book's pages.

Picard opened another book from the top of the pile.

Hentai flowed down the pile like the Colorado Rapids.

Picard started to harvest the comics like a homeless man collecting spare change. He ran off to the darkest corners of the home with the literature(if you could call it that) tucked under his arms. Everybody who wasn't knocked out cold only gave Picard blank stares.

Jenna was still in the air, by the way, still in the state of... stillness.

She broke that stillness and continued her attack on Vincent. Sticking her left leg out for a drop-kick, the body began a dive. Ensuing, what else, slow motion.

Jenna stopped in mid-air AGAIN(much to the author's frustration)!

"Rock a bye baby on the tree top..." A voice echoed the battlefield, and Jenna started to sway back and forth in the air like a play-ground swing set. "When the wind blows the cradle will..." The swaying stopped, and Jenna, looking around the room in confusion. "... Fill in the blank, jeez!" The voice answered.

"Um..." Jenna scratched the back of her head. "Fall?" Jenna responded nervously.

"That would be..." Everybody in the room leaned in closer to the levitating Jenna. "Absolutely 100 percent..." The author began to eat from a huge bucket of popcorn. "WRONG!" Jenna was flung violently into the same direction as her elder brothe, hitting the same exact wall with the same amount of force, and to Picard's delight, more porno fell from the ceiling.

"Okay, who just did that? I wasn't done looking at Jenna's panties yet!" Garet complained.

"WE did!" The voice boomed in again, coming from Vincent's unresponsive body. The room began to tremor gently. And with two clouds of smoke, arose two little... djinn?

"FASCINATING!" Ivan exclaimed as he sprung to the side of the little creatures. "I've never seen any species like this! Incredible!" Ivan observed. "Is it a mix?"

"Is it just me or has Ivan been hanging around with Kraden lately?" Mia questioned Isaac. He gave a nod to Mia.

The djinn had four floating grey tear-drop shaped wings floating from the body, two little silver eyes, a set of grey goat-horns, pointed feet, and a plump short body.

"Stop talking please," spoke the djinni on the left. "Or I'll swallow your soul!"

Ivan backed off. "DON'T HURT ME!" Ivan curled up in the fetal position and began sucking on his thumb like a baby sucks on their pacifier.

"Good!" The two waddled forward. "Allow us to introduce ourselves! I'm called; Spirit!"

"I'm called... Comet..." The right djinni bowed. The other djinni popped out from their owners and greeted themselves.

"Now! The reason why we're here is because we are speaking on the behalf of Vincent!" Spirit paced across the rug. "You see, when Vincent introduced the ladies to the legend of the 'mall,' he was knocked out cold by their rabid behavior, so he sent us to fill you guys in on the big news." Spirit closed his beady eyes. "You guys are going to have to stay here for the day as punishment for knocking out our master!" Spirit glared at the visiting adepts. "He'll inform you of the details tomorrow, but as of now, you will all sleep in this living room!" Spirit looked around the room. "NOW!"

The adepts scattered through the house looking for places to sleep. Picard fell a-slumber on the toilet. Mia found a nice comfortable bath-tub to rest. Felix and Jenna... Well they both went to bed the moment they hit the wall and became the part of a huge pile. Ivan and Sheba cast 'sleep' on themselves and went to Lala-land where they stood. Garet claimed the kitchen table as his own comforter. Lastly, Isaac decided to go to sleep on the couch(which oddly enough wasn't claimed).

None of the adepts got a good night's sleep due to a mysterious tapping sound, and some pretty odd music to boot.

Meanwhile, in the night sky, a giant floating rock with an extremely humongous eye observed Vincent's house.

"The poor soul..." The rock turned back and forth in pity.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

FH: Naruto? (Poking Naruto with a stick)

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun..? (Poking Naruto with her index finger)

FH: I still can't believe he writes fanfics... Sailor Moon no less!

Hinata: W-What's wrong with Sailor Moon..?

FH: (Whisper whisper)

Hinata: (Blushes and walks away from Naruto)

FH: Even though those two make a great pairing... I'd be a pretty shocked that a guy would write stories based off of an anime targeted for little girls... (Looking at fanfic) ... Holy shiznit! Nine pages! That's a record!


	3. Cornflakes of Wrath

FH: (In fetal position)

Sheena: What the... I'm not even going to ask...

FH: Tempest Sword... Jill... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Sheena: ...

Zelos: I have a great idea... Let's forget that stupid Fire Emblem game and stare at Sheena's cleavage! (Stares at Sheena's cleavage)

FH: HOW DARE YOU CALL JILL STUPID! (Throws Wii-mote at Zelos and it hits him in the head.) ... Jill... (cries)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: Me no own Golden Sun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the dead of night, the adepts, sleeping like little infants, curled up into little, insignificant pebbles. The moon was bloated, and at it's peak height of it's nightly trip around the world.

And just like in a crappy cartoon, the moon fell from the sky and was quickly replaced by the sun. The adepts didn't move one bit. There was a dead silence in the air-conditioned living-room.

Vincent slowly tip-toed the old stairway of his home, in a white t-shirt and undergarments , he carried with him a large wooden stick with a white fuzzy ball on the end of it. Even with the highly sensible adepts sleeping soundly, Vincent approached without a single movement from the adepts.

That is until Garet rolled in his sleep, causing Vincent to go into "Solid Snake Mode." An alerting chime was sounded in his head and an exclamation point appeared above his head. Vincent dove for the nearest cardboard box and covered his location... Somehow.

"Snake? SNAKE!!!" A voice shouted from the box.

"Shut up Otakon..." Vincent whispered. Slowly removing his camouflage, Vincent went into the prone position and slowly snuck into the living room.

From nowhere, a giant brass gong arose from the lavender walls.

Vincent snuck over to the side of the gong and began to gently swing around the rod.

Vincent tightly gripped the handle of the rod and violently bashed the soft end of the stick to the center of the gong, making a "PWAAAAAA," sound, and a rather loud "PWAAAAAA" indeed, so loud, that this woke up every adept in the livingroom, not to mention the household cat.

"Son of a bitch!" Isaac complained.

"Son of a bitch!" Garet scolded.

"Son of a bitch!" Ivan shouted.

"Son of a bitch!" Mia screamed.

"Son of a bitch!" Felix fumed.

"Son of a bitch!" Jenna growled.

"Son of a bitch!" Sheba exclaimed.

"Son of a bitch!" Picard yelled.

"MEEROW!!!" The tortuous-shell cat shrieked, pouncing onto her owner's face, and unleashed a flurry of scratches on Vincent's poor body.

"Ah! Lola! Stop it now! STOP IT, PLEASE!" Vincent begged his pet, becoming the victim of a catastrophic cat attack. Lola subsided her onslaught and gently floated down to the floor and pridefully strode away to her sleeping circle. "Son of a bitch that hurt!" Vincent swept his shoulders of any dirt and looked at the adepts. "Good morning guys! Sleep well?" He greeted leisurely.

Vincent just realized his mistake: Never, ever, piss of people who have beaten Dullahan.

"... You guys aren't mad are you?" Vincent asked nervously, giving a light chuckle.

"Is that a way to wake up guests?" Mia kindly asked, folding her arms.

"Um..." Vincent thought about his answer for a few moments. "Yes?" A wave of water splashed down on the main character at the wave of Mia's delicate hand.

"Wrong answer." Mia politely responded.

"Now do us a favor and whip up some breakfast for us! I've been hungry ever since I ate that potato!" Garet complained.

"Well I did give you a promise..." Vincent thought aloud. "You guys wait here, I'm going to make you the most amazing breakfast ever!" Vincent put on a chef's hat and dashed off for the kitchen.

"You better..." Garet mumbled.

Within minutes, the adepts could smell a wide variety of aromas in the living room. Garet caught onto the smell like a blood-hound.

"Are you done in there?" Garet shouted into the kitchen.

"Almost!" Vincent shouted back. "Just sit tight! I need to set the table!"

"I wonder what he has made for us?" Picard pondered. "I've never smelt or heard anything like what he's doing before!"

"I agree." Felix nodded. "This isn't going to be a typical breakfast like we would usually have in Weyard..."

"Well it's probably normal for the people on this side..." Ivan remarked. "If you can even call them people..."

"Food's ready!" Vincent shouted. "Come and get it!"

To no surprise Garet was in first, jumping up and down in his seat like a puppy. The rest of the adepts soon followed, but at a much more human speed. The adepts took up all but one of the remaining seats. On the table was a set of four plates, each with a cover to hide the contents of the meal the adepts have waited five minutes for.

Vincent(along with Spirit and Comet), slowly lifted the covers, causing all the adepts to move forward with high anticipations building quickly. When the covers were removed completely, a white burst of light enveloped the room, nearly blinding everyone. The light began to settle, and all eyes were on the plates. What did Vincent just make that it had to shine the light of ten-thousand suns?! Golden bacon? Silver Pancakes? The suspense is killing the readers!

Cereal boxes. Plain old cereal boxes.

The faces of the adepts grew pale, their eyes were in awe of the card-board. Their mouths gaped wide open like a dark empty cave. A heavy 'dun dun dun' sound could be heard from the adepts.

"THAT'S what you made us?!" Garet screamed. "BOXES?!"

"So THIS is what you eat everyday!" Ivan confirmed. "Boxes!"

"Ah, but there is something INSIDE the boxes!" Vincent revealed. Grabbing one of the flaps, he slowly opened a box of Honey Nut Cheerios. The odor of the boxes contents captivated the adepts.

"Honey..?" Felix observed(or rather smelt). "You eat raw honey?"

"... I've got a lot of explaining to do to you guys after we get done with our project today..." Vincent adjusted his glasses. "Allow me to show you guys on how we get food in our stomachs every morning..." Vincent grabbed the box of cereal and poured it into a white glass bowl. The little "O's" piled up like gravel in a pit. Placing the box in the center of the table, Vincent opened a large carton of milk and tipped it's contents into the cereal. After closing the carton, Vincent put in a spoon and took a sample of the new food(to the adepts anyway). "Mmm... Now that's good eating." Vincent slowly chewed on the sweet breakfast.

"That's it?" Sheba questioned. "That's easy!" She relieved. Grabbing a box of Raisin Bran, she swiftly opened the flaps of the box.

Sheba was about to pour the cereal into her small plastic bowl, but when the box tipped down... something happened(wow, that's a dull way to put it). The cereal in her bowl began to shake and shift around like desert dunes. The floor started to rumble.

"**Who dares to interrupt my slumber?"** A sudden voice boomed in the kitchen. Everyone fell out of there seats in surprise.

"Um... Me I guess..." Sheba nervously replied to the voice. "I was just getting myself something to eat... No hard feelings, right?"

"**YOU TRIED TO EAT ME?!"** The voice enraged, the cereal bowl jumped up and down. The flakes and raisins stirred up like a storm. **"THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE!"** Steam shot out of the bowl and the cereal shot up like Old Yeller. The cereal ceased to move in mid-air. The breakfast food began to cluster together, and other cereal boxes shot out all of there contents into the small cluster until the floating cereal flakes became a huge ball of cereal.

"Nice going Sheba!" Jenna blamed the youngest group member. "You enraged um..." Jenna put her index on her chin's tip. "Hey breakfast monster! What's your name?"

"**Heh, you don't know my name? I'll be happy to share with you!"** The flake blob began to pulsate, causing waves to spawn on it's surface. The flakes began to gather on other places on the mass, and slowly but surely, arms began to form, a face became distinct. With gigantic test-tube shaped teeth, titanic arms, and small black eyes. The beast took a deep breath and let out an equally ferocious roar that made everyone's hair slick back(even Isaac's ridiculous hair).

Yes, this guy was the pure definition of intimidation, if you are scared of things made of cereal.

"**I am feared by many as the stealer of breakfast joy..."** The room went pitch black and a sole spotlight shone on the monster. **"'The Pancake Plunderer', 'The Bacon Basher', 'The Cereal Cracker...' Are all nicknames of mine... Whoever sees me will never forget my face..."** The monster proclaimed.

"Just get on with it!" Vincent complained. The author shared the same opinion with his main character. The monster's eye twitched rapidly.

"**FINE! My name is... Mwahahahaha..."** The monster gave off an evil laugh. **"Flakeoul!!!!!!"**

If you thought that name was incredibly stupid, everyone else(even the author) thought it was completely ridiculous. It was only natural that the adepts laughed out loud.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S THE STUPIDEST NAME I'VE EVER HEARD!" Isaac was rolling on the floor laughing his head off. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S TOO RICH!"

"EVEN MY NAME IS BETTER THAN THAT THINGS!" Felix pounded his fist in the floor like a hammer on nails(yes, he was laughing). The author couldn't figure out a way to describe the laughter, due to his laughing.

"**Stop that!" **Flakeoul begged. **"I mean it! Or I'll eat your breakfast!"**

"I understand." Vincent slowly got up off the floor. "I will defeat you so that my friends can eat." Vincent gave a death glare to the monster, going completely out of the genre of this fanfic. "I may be a new adept, but I am the only spirit adept in existence!" Psynergetic waves flowed up and down his body, pieces of the floor began to float in the air and disintegrate. Vincent thrust his right palm towards Flakeoul. A blue light formed in the palm and it began to shake. Flakeoul was shivering in his non-exist boots.

"**Wait... Please... DON'T DO THIS!"** Flakeoul asked in desperation. **"STOP!!!!"** Too late Vincent couldn't go back, even if he wanted to the light was about to be fired. Flakeoul prepared for the worst.

The light disappeared with a poot noise.

"What the hell... COME ON!" Vincent forced his palm in and out over and over again, but to no avail. "Why isn't this working?!"

"**Ahaha! You thought you could scare the mighty Flakeoul into submission?! You foolish mortal!"** Flakeoul daunted, despite the fact that water was dripping from his underside.

Vincent gave one final thrust, the light reappeared and grew to the size of Vincent's body, and a huge beam fired at the unweary spirit. When the laser cleared, only a pile of cereal flakes remained of the disappointing Flakeoul. Vincent returned to his seat and cereal. The adepts were amazed. Are there adepts on this side too?

"I-I don't believe it... Psynergy exists in this world too?" Ivan babbled. "And what was that light? Does it have a name?"

"Shut up and eat your breakfast Ivan." Vincent said after drinking all the milk in the bowl. "You guys can stop calling me 'him,' I've got a name you know."

"Can you share it with the class?" Picard sarcastically, taking his seat.

"Vincent." Vincent replied bluntly. "When you're all done eating, I'd like you all to meet me out front. Vincent applied his black tennis shoes and grey jacket and walked outside.

After an abnormal breakfast, the adepts met Vincent outside as promised.

"Did everyone leave your weapons in the house?" Vincent asked.

The adepts went back into the house. They quickly came back out without their weapons.

"Okay... Mall here we come." Vincent sighed as he took out the teleportation lapis. Closing his eyes, he focused all of his psynergy into the lapis. "West... Town... Mall!"

"MALL!!!!" The girls screamed in anticipation. The whole gang disappeared in a group of multi-colored spheres.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FH: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! OSCAR!!!!!!! (Weeps)

Zelos: (Walking in with a band-aid on his head) Again? SHEENA! We need your cleavage now!

Sheena: You aren't getting any from me today!

FH: Curse you Beginion Senators... (mumble mumble)

Zelos: I'll pay you twenty bucks Sheena!

Sheena: (Poofing in front of FH) Hey! Look at my heavenly chest! (Whispering to Zelos) That enough?

Zelos: Twenty minutes... more.

Is it just me or do I always reset a chapter in Fire Emblem after I lose one character(well with except Makalov)?

If you find the Muse segments entertaining, please include in your review the phrase; "Watashi no bakadesu."

**LEAVE A REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	4. Is it a utopia or a dystopia?

FH: Curse you iTunes!

Ichigo: ...Huh? What's the matter?

FH: iTunes doesn't have any songs I like! Look!

Ichigo: ... That's because your taste in music sucks.

FH: YOU SUCK!

Ichigo: YOU SUCK!

Alex: (Popping out of nowhere) What's going on guys?

FH and Ichigo: YOU SUCK!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I am not Camelot, therefore, I don't own Golden Sun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Golden Sun: Welcome to my world.

Chapter 4: A utopia and dystopia

West Town Mall, the most popular place in the bustling capital city of Madison, Wisconsin(except maybe downtown). To many, it would be considered a paradise for women, and a down-right hell for men. A battlefield in itself, one must carry with them a map, for it can be very to get lost... or just look at one of the directories in order to locate their objectives, a party of four was plentiful for one man to manage... But a party of eight? Now that in itself was suicide, nobody would ever...

Oh right, the adepts and Vincent... The author nearly forgot about them...

A swarm of multicolored spheres gathered together onto one spot, and one at a time, the adepts fell face first onto the November soil. Creating a pile of main characters.

"Congratulations Vincent." Felix got up off the ground sweeping his clothes clean. "You just earned the 'person who can't teleport for crap' award."

"Gee, thanks Felix, I'm honored." Vincent replied with an obvious tone of sarcasm.

"Where is the mall anyway?" Sheba urgently asked. "I want to go shopping already!"

"Me too Sheba!" Jenna added into the complaints box. They took out picket signs and began to chant "Mall! Mall! Take us to the mall!" Over and over again.

"Guys will you just listen?! Vincent has something to say!" Isaac shouted, causing everyone to shut up.

"Alright, what do you got for us?" Picard insisted. "Hurry it up now, lets get this over with!"

"Thank you Isaac," Vincent thanked the Venus adept. "Now before we go into the mall, there are a few things I want to go over..." Vincent took out a pointer and a one of those roll-down overhead boards appeared behind him. "First off, there is a two-hour time limit we all have, we must finish shopping-"

"SHOPPING!!!" Sheba and Jenna squealed with anticipation.

"... Any way, get what you need within the two given hours." Vincent fiddled with the pointer. "Which brings up my next thing: The checklist for all of you to complete during your time in the mall." Spirit and Comet appeared in front of the adepts and distributed lists of tasks that the adepts needed to complete. "Item number one; seven sets of clothes, one for each day of the week." Ivan raised his hand. "Yes Ivan?" Vincent asked the young wind mage.

"Why aren't you wearing any pants?" He asked rather curiously.

The author's eye twitched. He forgot to mention that Vincent got out of his sleeping clothes. A loud 'BASH' noise could be heard on the reader's computers.

"... God dammit..." Vincent said while looking down at his next-to-naked legs. He took out the teleportation lapis. "I'll be right back, STAY HERE." Vincent vanished in the swarm of sphere thingies.

Jenna threw the check-list onto the street in rage, fuming steam from her ears. "This stinks!" Jenna crossed her arms and legs and gave out a frown. "ONLY seven pairs of clothes?! That's downright insane!"

"That's not the half of it." Sheba added. "Item number two says that we can only get ONE pair of... of..." Sheba squinted her eyes onto the list. "Tennis... Shoes?" Sheba pounded the list onto the ground. "You heard me right! ONE pair of whatchamacallit shoes!"

"I only have limited resources, so it's either that, or people call you ugly for the entire time you're here." Vincent reappeared behind the crowd(yes, wearing pants) suddenly, and he heard every word of their complaints. "Now back to the lecture... Thanks to Sheba, you all probably heard her complaints about the single pair of shoes, now onto the next item: Underwear, and like the clothes, you MUST get seven pairs of underwear, no higher, no lower." Vincent looked down at the checklist. "Lastly, you all have to blend into the crowd of the obsessed shoppers-"

"SHOPPING!" All of the girls squealed like rabid Ivan fan girls.

"...Thus you must not show your amazement of my modern world, people will catch on." Vincent looked at his crew of adepts. "I won't take any questions, let's just get this done so we can go home!" Vincent and the male adepts slowly approached the mall. "God help us all..."

"Tell me about it." Isaac commented. "Whenever I shop with my mom, we're usually gone for hours at a time." Isaac let out a shiver.

"What's the worst that could happen? A mall doesn't seem so bad!" Garet tried to raise the moral of the male adepts.

"GAH! Garet jinxed us!" Ivan panicked, beginning to run around in circles.

"Calm down Ivan!" Picard smacked Ivan on the head. Little white birdies started to fly around Ivan's head, and those birds were followed by stars. Ivan's eyes were little swirls, Ivan began ditzing around.

"Oh... Hi birdies..." Ivan twirled around in circles with his arms out, he began to flap them. "I'M A BIRDIE! WEEEEEE!!!!!" Ivan began to float in the air until he plummeted to the ground.

"..." Felix shook his head.

"Oh god..." Vincent slapped his forehead in stupidity.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Jenna shouted as she raced for the mall's entrance, the other females soon followed.

"We're coming! Settle down already!" Felix complained.

After everyone was in the mall, the adepts laid their eyes on the mall's glorious food court.

Garet was in heaven, the huge varieties of food made his mouth drool. Everybody that passed by him were grossed out by the waterfall of spit.

"Alright people, I will be splitting you all up in groups of 2 each and monitor each group frequently," Vincent announced. "I will now I will announce the groups..." Vincent took out a piece of paper and skimmed it.

"I just hope that Jenna doesn't end up with-" Felix was interrupted by a speaking Vincent.

"First group; Garet and Jenna!" Vincent announced to the adepts.

"God dammit!" Felix cursed. "Why did you pair up my sister with him?!"

"Trust me, the readers will get a good laugh." Vincent responded.

"Readers?"

"... Never mind." Vincent stuttered. "Next group! Felix and Picard!"

"Eh, not to bad, right Felix?" Picard said in a bright, cheery mood, slapping Felix on the back.

"... Right." Felix showed no emotion in his response, all too typical of Felix.

"Isaac and Mia!" Vincent smiled brightly, catching the attention of the adepts.

"What's with the smile?" Mia asked with her head slightly tilted to the right.

"Nothing." Vincent quickly put back on his serious face and read the last group assignment. "Ivan and Sheba!"

"Come on Ivan, lets ditch the gang and get to the stores!" Sheba offered, and by offered, she interpreted 'offered' as dragging-along-a-young-Jupiter-mage-to-the-depths-of-the-mall-for-two-hours. Sheba grabbed Ivan by his wrist and pulled him into one of the passing crowds.

"The poor soul..." Vincent lurched his head down, only to lift it back up after a quick breath of artificial mall air. "Anyway, if you guys need anything, feel free to come and find me, I'll be right here. Remember! Two hours!" Vincent had a seat on the ground. "Have a ball!" Everyone left the meeting-place to do the given tasks.

And with that note, we give you a poor excuse of a cliffhanger! ... Nah, just kidding, the author is evil, but not that evil.

But we'll skip ahead thirty minutes...

By this time, Picard and Felix had finished shopping for all of their items, they each carried 7 bags of clothes in their hands, they showed no pain or agony as they neared a seat.

Wait scratch that last part, they were in some serious pain. They both had their backs hunched. They desperately needed a place to sit.

Then; they found what they were trying to find: A bench, enough for two people. A heavenly light shimmered down at the bench. Felix and Picard quickly endured their pains and claimed that slice of wooden-heaven to themselves.

"FINALLY!" Picard complained as he slumped down his back in an arc, panting heavily, he gazed at the ceiling of the mall. "No wonder why Vincent stayed behind! He must hate this place!"

"Yeah, he had that kind of tone when he briefed us." Felix agreed with his buddy. His torso hunched over his legs, beads of sweat dropped onto the floor. Picard let out a little chuckle, Felix gave him an odd look. "What's so funny?"

"Ah nothing... 'Briefed'..." Picard answered Felix. He let out a tiring yawn. Picard and Felix. Seriously, the mall was nothing to joke about... Except maybe in fanfics, but that's a different story.

Anyway, Felix and Picard have been through a lot in only 30 minutes, and as most males know, 30 minutes in the mall was like 30 years... in slow-motion.

Letting out another sigh, Picard continued to look at the stone ceiling of the mall. He decided he would test out Felix's sense of philosophy... For some reason.

"Hey, Felix?" Picard asked.

"Yeah?" Felix simply answered Picard's question.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Picard had done it, he had asked Felix a question, but not any normal question, THE question of questions of all questions... Maybe Felix would come up with the best answer ever to THE question.

"... You know Picard, I've been asking myself that a lot recently, why are we here?" Felix admitted. "I mean... Are we the product of some cosmic coincidence... Or is there really a person in the heavens that watches over everything?" Picard gave Felix a strange look. "I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night." Felix finished his answer, Picard had given an even stranger stare at his close friend. The silence of chapter one made it's return.

"..." Picard didn't say anything.

"..." Felix didn't say anything.

"..." Picard didn't change.

"..." Felix kept to his silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." The silence should end soon...

"..." Nope, guess not.

"..." The readers grew increasingly bored of this sequence.

"... What? I mean, why are we here? In this mall?" Picard finally broke the silence, clarifying his question. Felix, needless to say, felt incredibly stupid.

"Oh um..." Felix stuttered while looking down at the ground.

"What was with all that stuff about some guy in the heavens?" Picard asked another question.

"Nothing." Felix responded quickly.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Seriously, as far as I can tell, we're only here because some guy that we saw in a tacky livingroom sent all of us, heros of Weyard, to a mall where we have to buy clothes to wear!" Picard ranted.

"Dude just stop talking, I get the picture." Felix butted in. "Let's just go find Vincent and get out of here." Felix got up from the bench and assimilated with the mall crowd.

"But I'm not done ranting yet!" Picard complained as he tried to follow Felix into the mobs.

Let's go check on Garet and Jenna, shall we?

"... OH! How about this? And maybe this and that and- Oh my god that is the cutest skirt I've ever seen! I have to try it on!" Jenna, by this time had fallen in love with the mall, Garet on the other hand, was in a total hell. Jenna reached for the items of clothing and ran into the dressing room, clothes flung out of the room and into Garet's arms.

Coincidentally, Vincent was walking by the same exact store on a patrol to check out the activities of the adepts. He didn't even see Garet, but Garet somehow saw Vincent and began... Kissing his feet?

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He begged the teen, bowing and worshiping. "IT'S UNBEARABLE!"

"Garet." Vincent sighed. "You're going to have to deal with it. But shopping has it's good points." Vincent patted Garet's shoulder and pointed at the store on the other side of the mall.

Victoria's Secret.

"When you and Jenna walk in there, you are going to LOVE what they sell." Vincent slapped the back of Garet's head lightly.

"What do they sell?" Garet had a bolt of curiosity.

"You'll see." Vincent observed Jenna as she had an argument with the store clerk.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T ACCEPT COINS?!" Jenna slammed her fist on the desk. "I SPENT ALL THIS TIME FINDING THE CLOTHES I WANTED AND NOW I CAN'T BUY THEM?!" She continued her rant. Vincent let out a sigh and walked into the store.

"I'm sorry, but we only accept U.S. dollars," the clerk clarified.

"You won't even accept solid gold coins?" Vincent snatched Jenna's coin sack and placed it on the counter. He unfastened the string and showed the glory of the fictional currency that somehow materialized and gained some real sentimental value.

The clerk gasped. Whoever thought that would happen?

"Sold!" The clerk confirmed, grabbing a handful of coins and stuffing them in his pocket. Jenna took her clothes and ran up to Garet.

"Where next Garet?" Jenna asked.

Garet pointed at the heaven that is Victoria's Secret, a chorus singing "Hallelujah," could be heard. Wanting to get in this heaven, Garet towed Jenna into the store.

As soon Garet walked into the store, he fell in love with it's contents.

Women's underwear, nothing but lingerie was for sale, and he was going to see a hot adept dress in it, in other words, he was going to be a happy man watching Jenna walk around in lingerie.

For the next hour, Garet watched Jenna try on pair after pair of lingerie, and he loved it oh so much. Blood dripped from his nose whenever Jenna got out of the dressing room. Jenna walked out for the billionth time to show Garet her new outfit.

"How about this?" Jenna walked out wearing a sunshine orange bra with white horizontal stripes and a matching panty of the same pattern and colors.

"This is why I'd choose you over anyone else... You're so sexy..." A waterfall of blood came pouring down on the ground bellow. Garet ogled at Jenna's incredibly well-kept figure, but he focused on one specific region; the chest, home of the- "BOOBIES!!!!!" the author grew increasingly mad at Garet for stealing his description sequences.

Alas, happiness must come to an end. From who you ask? Someone that has a name that starts with "Fe" and ends with "lix."

If you were very over-protective of your sister, and you saw some pervert staring at your sister in nothing but her underwear, you think you'd get pissed? The answer is yes.

"GARET!!!!!" Felix went berserk, pouncing up into the air and began to charge at Garet like he did in chapter two, only not going into a slow-motion action sequence.

Big surprise; Garet didn't use his brain and Felix nailed Garet in the stomach with his fist, the force was so incredibly great that Garet was sent flying back in a twirling motion, this caused all the normal insignificant bystanders to flee the store. Garet finally hit the marble wall of the store, pieces of the marble shattered the glass windows on impact. The people outside the store panicked and got away ASAP.

"Felix! Control yourself!" Vincent ran in and tried to restrain Felix from mauling Garet. Vincent tightly gripped Felix from behind, slipping his arms under his armpits and across his shoulders.

"LET ME GO!" Felix fumed at the Golden Sun nerd. "NOBODY LOOKS AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Garet screamed like a girl and turned around to avert the look of Felix's eyes.

"Don't hurt me!" Garet begged, going up to Felix's feet and bowing down as if Felix were some heavenly deity. Felix violently pulled on Garet's ridiculous hair. Garet screamed again.

"Felix..." A deep voice could be heard from right where Jenna was standing, was it the devil? "Let go of him, NOW!!!" Come to think of it... It WAS Jenna, flames were rising from her body.

"Why should I?" Felix defended his cause. "Garet will just keep eyeing you if I let him go!"

"LET GO OF HIM NOW!" Jenna slowly cracked her knuckles in intimidation.

Shockingly, it worked. Felix nearly wet himself when he heard Jenna's knuckles crack. Letting go of Garet, he fled the scene. Jenna could finally calm down.

But did she? No. She walked over to Garet who was still laying on the floor of the store. She lifted her left leg up high into the air and unleashed a fury of kicks onto the Mars adept.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" Jenna continued her onslaught on Garet. "DON'T YOU HAVE A SPINE OR SOMETHING?! YOU COULD'VE TAKEN HIM OUT EASY!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Garet ducked for cover from the kicks. "STOP HURTING ME!"

Vincent shook his head and walked out of the store to check on the others.

Ivan and Sheba were up to nothing exciting, so the author decided to fill in the plot-holes later, so he decided to check on the FAR more interesting pair of Isaac and Mia!

The populous has reached record numbers at the mall, people shuffled from store to store with family, friends, love interests... Adepts. Yup, when you get nine people with psychic powers that can destroy the world, you can just imagine the safety of those innocent bystanders!

Isaac and Mia were just about to wrap up their so far normal trip for the garments, they were a few stores away from the food court, and the normal would turn into... Something that the author couldn't find a simple word to describe the future events of the chapter.

Anyway, Isaac and Mia were just walking along with their bags of merchandise, finished with their shopping, they were proceeding to the food court when...

"Dayum! Check out da blue hair!" Some random gangster wanna-be pointed out Mia's abnormal hair color. And people didn't seem to pay any attention to the wanna-be, or his statement. A REAL gangster, with some resemblance to Al Capone walked up to the kid and patted his left shoulder.

"You ain't gonna do spit when you talk like that boy." The gangster removed his hand from the aspiring gangster. "Watch an' learn, ya see?" The older gangster pointed at Mia with his worn out paws. "Look at da girl with the blue hair! It's worthy of your attention!" As soon as the gangster's words were finished, random people started taking pictures of the two adepts, and asking them questions. The flashing lights fluttered the eye-sight of the adepts, and disrupted their vision, they tried the hardest they could to escape the mass of camera-men and news paper reporters, but to no end the mob followed their movements like a super-spy with a boatload of tracking equipment.

"Isaac... I want to get out of this place... These lights and people aren't making me feel uncomfortable..." Mia pleaded to her shopping partner.

"I know how you feel," Isaac latched his left hand onto Mia's delicate right hand. Mia gave off a slight blush on her cheeks, as she was pulled away by Isaac.

_This... Feeling it... It seems-_ Mia's thoughts on Isaac's grip on her hand were halted when Mia was let go of. She nearly slammed into the door after she was released, but why did Isaac disrupt this Mudshipping fluff sequence? He knows that the author doesn't like the Mudshipping love to stop!

"Get outside, I'll hold them off," Isaac turned his back on Mia as she gazed at him in surprise.

"What..?" Mia was shocked, the leader of the group was going to sacrifice himself before the other party members? Mia was touched, First the hand and now this heroic act? "Isaac..."

"Don't worry about me," Isaac gave Mia a quick thumbs up in the air. "I'm going to join you soon, and that's a promise!" Isaac turned his head to face Mia and gave a warm, promising smile to her. This caused Mia to blush slightly, and she viewed the glance. A dramatic wind blew their hair around wildly. This cheesy, but effective technique gave some of the readers a good laugh.

Anyway, Mia smiled back and gave a light nod to Isaac. She exited out of the mall and ran out of sight from the crowd.

"Now it's time to get these guys away..." Isaac took a deep breath and did a few quick stretches to warm up his body. Did Isaac have a plan?

Apparently not, Isaac dramatically charged at the crowd, pulling back his fist, Isaac put in a little bit of psynergy into his blow. The crowd started to worry, slowly backing off, they grew weary of the adept's powers. Could this drive off the mob once and for all?

Nope, it didn't, for one reason:

Isaac slipped on a banana peel, a comically misplaced banana peel at that.

And thus begins a slow-motion tripping sequence.

_Oh crap._ Isaac simply thought in his head, he landed flat on his face. Everyone in the vicinity stared at the comical act. The people who stayed silent then began to burst out laughing, and Isaac felt ashamed. Mia quickly knelt down near Isaac's side. "Mia, let's just get out of this place away from these people... I feel like an idiot..."

"You looked like one too!" A familiar voice rang.

Isaac looked for the voice's speaker, still laying on the ground, Isaac lifted himself up onto two legs to get a better searching range.

Vincent, and each of the other adepts were standing right in front of the Venus and Mercury adepts.

"Get outside, we're all done."

Since the author felt like cutting some corners, he decided not to describe the teleportation sequence, and placed all of the significant characters back in Vincent's house.

At this time, the girls were sharing what they've bought during the time they spent at the mall. The guys on the other hand were discussing some adept things that weren't significant enough to be mentioned in the story-line.

Vincent however was on the internet, deciding to check on role-plays he was in, discuss certain issues on forums he was active on, and most importantly, look for some funny videos to watch on YouTube.

However, something on the front page caught his eye rather quickly.

A video featuring a tripping Isaac.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

FINALLY! I'm done with this chapter! But now, I'd like to make some notes on this chapter in particular...

1.) This was solely the most difficult chapter for me to think up of a plot for, I hope all this effort was worth it.

2.) I have made one specific internet reference in one of the jokes, find it, and you'll get a cookie.

3.) Yes, West Town Mall IS an actual place, and for me, it is Hell on Earth.

One last(not to mention important) note I'd like all of my readers to pay attention to:

**STARTING THIS CHAPTER, I WILL EXPECT AT LEAST THREE DETAILED REVIEWS ON MY MOST RECENTLY UPDATED CHAPTERS. FAIL TO MEET THESE REQUIREMENTS MEANS THAT YOU WON'T GET A CHAPTER UNTIL I GET THREE REVIEWS!**

Flamers will be pwnt on sight.


	5. The internet is NOT an adept's friend

I'M INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR SUCH THE LONG DELAY! I have been so incredibly busy in my life! I had to visit my relatives for a few days, my wisdom teeth have been

taken out, and most to blame for my delay, I HAVE HAD THE WORST CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK! So please forgive me and enjoy the new chapter of WTMW!

DISCLAIMER: Golden Sun, we mere fans do not own. I also don't own Youtube, 4Kids, Facebook, Myspace, deviantART, , Death Note OR any other copyright-protected material used in this fanfic.

Youtube. The most popular place on the internet where mindless drones of modern society log on to view a few measly videos on the internet. Some of which are popular, some of which haven't even ben viewed yet. However, there are others that rise above the billions of videos on the website, these selected few videos were known through out the internet. Larger than Myspace and Facebook combined, more users than or deviantART have ever had, Youtube dominated the internet.

When something as funny(and ridiculous) as a tripping Isaac gets on the front page of Youtube, MILLIONS will see the Venus Adept's brilliant fall.

Oh yeah, Vincent was in shock, by the way.

"Oh my freaking god!" Vincent pointed at the computer screen, falling out of his seat, and gasping for air. The adepts ran over to Vincent to, what else, see what was wrong with the Saturn Adept. His shaky index finger was pointing at the computer screen. Needless to say, Vincent had come pretty damn close to shitting his pants.

"What was that noise?" Picard exclaimed in a cheesy 4Kids voice-over, and for some odd reason, he sounded like a pirate from Ireland that had one too many shots of booze.

"I-It can't be..." Vincent mumbled. "Shinigami are... REAL?!" The author realized he made a mistake, but decided not to anything because nothing is funnier than an anime reference.

Everyone, needless to say, was confused. What the hell was a Shinigami? Big question marks bubbled formed from the peaks of the adepts' heads, except for two nerdy, small, and mischievous adepts(coughIVANANDSHEBAcough).

"Shini what now?" Garet sounded like even more of a dummy then he usually was. Vincent couldn't blame him though, there was no way that anyone in the room(or at least he thought so) would know about the anime reference he just cracked into the fanfic.

"Could someone explain this please?" Mia asked politely to the group. "Is it some sort of monster?"

"Oh, SHINIGAMI!" Ivan snapped his fingers. "When me and Sheba were out shopping for our stuff, we stumbled across a book store!" Ivan made motions with his hands. "Naturally being book-worms, we went in and we discovered these books that you read backwards, and they had some great pictures too-" Ivan's mouth was forced shut by a nearby Sheba, struggling to keep the words in Ivan's mouth.

"Before we get off topic here..." Sheba butted in to keep Ivan's blabbering mouth shut. "we read this book called 'Death Note' and it mentioned something about Shinigami!" Sheba loosened her grip on Ivan, letting out a grunt.

"You stole my line Sheba!" Ivan pouted at his romance int-err, good friend. He turned his back away from Sheba and stomped out of the room(and by stomping out of the room, I mean walking away two feet).

"So... Why did you mention the shinigami again?" Isaac scratched his head. Even the dependable leader was... Well... Not dependable.

"To grab your attention and to satisfy any of the Death Note fan-girls that happen to be reading this!" Vincent adjusted his glasses to the point that they'd shine brightly. The adepts were confused again, and more question marks began to hover above their heads. Vincent realized he had confused that adepts and he needed to clear things up. "... Forget I just said that... Anyway, I have something shocking to show you all!" Vincent for some odd reason was talking like he was possessed by the most ridiculous ghost this fanfic has ever seen(yes, even more ridiculous then Flakeoul). This actually scared Sheba silly, the voice reminded her of the breakfast destroying ghost(which is odd, since nobody should be able to read the text) that forever changed her opinion on morning cuisine. She immediately started to panic and huddled up in the fetal position.

"No... not him... ANYTHING BUT HIM!" Sheba was rocking back and forth like she was an infant in her mother's arms. Ivan began patting Sheba on the back in a comforting manner. "I don't want breakfast ever again!"

"It's okay... Just keep on stalling the story a little longer..." Ivan tried to persuade Sheba. Did he not want to learn the terrible secret that Vincent had in store for the adepts? Garet joined in soon, also patting Sheba on the back. "You're doing a shockingly good job of frustrating the others."

"That's right... Just keep on stalling... I think it's working." Apparently, Garet didn't give a damn about Vincent's surprise either.

Yeah, well according to Vincent, Garet SHOULD give a damn about the surprise that he had to show him!

"QUIT THE STALLING!" Vincent shouted out as he threw his shoes at Garet and Ivan's heads. "This is some serious business! Like if you don't pay attention, everybody is going to laugh at you guys for all eternity!"

All of the sudden, every member of the GS cast huddled around Vincent. They wanted to protect their dignity as a bad-ass group of heroes, so the party payed attention to what Vincent had to say.

"What I have to show you is... Terrible," Vincent grimly told the party. The indentations of his face shaded in a very dark hue of black(if there is any). "It concerns Isaac and the rest of the internet."

Isaac gulped his own spit. "Me?" Isaac was looking around at everyone else in shock. Of course, being the main character in the games, this was no surprise for him(or was it?).

"Wait before you go any further," Felix butted in on Isaac's state of shock. "Can you explain what the 'internet' is?" Vincent began pulling up his pants and adjusting his glasses again.

"Well Felix, the internet is..." Vincent pondered what he was going to say at the moment. "The internet is..." Vincent couldn't think properly. Who could blame him? The internet is a mysterious place. "You know what, I don't really know what the internet is." Everyone else in the room fell on their backs in stupidity in an anime-esque fashion. The author feels like good old cliches like that would be enough to make the readers laugh but nooooo... Instead, the readers are...

"..." Vincent looked up at the script and the narrator fixed his mistake, because HIS narrator told him to do so, who also has a narrator of his own. A big voice in the sky made a big sigh and went back to narrating this awesome fanfic.

"You know what, I think the author is deliberately trying to stall this because he has writer's block!" Jenna boldly claimed with her hands on her hips, chin facing the sky and her eyes forming confident smiles.

"Yar, what author ye be talkin' about?" Picard was still talking in his cheesy pirate accent.

"I don't know," Jenna shrugged with her shoulders, still beaming with confidence. "Just felt like speaking my mind."

"Screw this, EVERYBODY LOOK AT THE SCREEN!" Vincent clicked his mouse on the play button that featured Isaac tripping in the mall earlier that day. The adepts gathered to learn of the surprise.

Oh was it going to be one hell of a surprise.

45 seconds later...

Shock and awe gripped the group of main characters with a cold, sweaty palm, and it didn't feel all that good, especially for Isaac. His mouth was hollowed out as his lips bulged in a six-sided figure and his pupils dilated to the size of pebbles of granite and his eyes formed wide diamond figures.

Yeah, he was screwed, unless Vincent could pull off some miraculous cliche that only happens in fanfics.

The narrator banged his head with a hammer after realizing that he gave a semi spoiler.

"Well there goes Isaac's dignity," Felix patted Isaac on the back in a sarcastic pity. "I guess I'm going to fill the main character slot now..." Felix's eyes glinted at the opportunity to replace as the main character of their series.

"Knock it off Felix," Garet jabbed Felix in a defending manner to protect the remaining dignity of his childhood friend. Apparently, Felix took this too seriously and started swinging his Excalibur at Garet, and began a comical chase between the two. Vincent tried his best to ignore the two clashing adepts, but he couldn't ignore the two pieces of comic relief any longer. Vincent slammed his right palm onto the computer desk and rose from his seat, glasses shining of course.

"Calm down already! That gag is used in every Golden Sun fanfic! There is no need to use it again!" Vincent gazed down on the two fighting warriors from the same village as though if he was a god. "Also, respect Isaac's dignity Felix." Vincent threw in the side note.

"I can't believe one million people have watched me fall over the course of thirty minutes..." Isaac moped with his back hunched over. Vincent came over to Isaac and patted his shoulder(for about the millionth time in this chapter alone). Vincent smirked in confidence as he gazed at the ceiling.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan that is certain to work!" Vincent dragged Isaac, Garet, Felix and Picard outside, with the other adepts following soon. "California here we come!" The four dragged adepts looked at Vincent with an outrageous 'are you serious' look.

"California?!" The sudden shock forced Picard to break his accent(much to the author's delight). "Why there?!"

"I don't even know what California is and yet I don't want to go!" Garet tried his best to nail his fingers into the concrete sidewalk, but to no avail. "Let me go!"

"No way!" Vincent scolded back at the now cowardly Mars adept. "This is going to save Isaac's ass! Don't you want to protect your friend's dignity?" Garet nodded his head up and down slowly in conformation. "Good! Felix and Picard should help just because they're Isaac's friends right?" Some of the readers also nodded in conformation. Felix on the other hand, had other thoughts. The elder Venus adept rose his hand. "Yes Felix?"

"What about Ivan?" Felix pointed out the obvious, causing Ivan to shiver like there was an earthquake in the area. Vincent was able to however quickly respond to Felix's question.

"Because we need manly men!" This answer certainly caused much confusion, but Vincent didn't care. "The five of us will launch an assault on Youtube's data-base! The rest of you stay here and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Vincent pointed at Ivan, Sheba, Jenna and Mia. Vincent was dead serious too, he didn't want to have to buy a new TV just because Jenna set it aflame. "I'll explain my plan on the way there, wish us luck!" Vincent saluted to the four adepts and took out the teleport lapis. The five adepts vanished into the sphere thingies again.

A long silence followed the disappearance of the five warriors. Jenna finally looked at Sheba and Mia in sheer boredom. "You guys wanna harass Ivan?"

The girls slowly turned to Ivan, who was now regretting that Vincent didn't take him to California.

"Help me." Ivan mumbled to himself in desperation as the girls glinted with evil plans rushing through their heads.

To save any FBMs, the author cut off the scene right there.

A mighty fort encased a small compound in the middle of nowhere in California. It was a top-grade security system for any company.

So why Youtube?

Hell if the author should know, he's far to lazy to look on the internet, and update a popular fanfic.

Anyway, heavily armed guards patrolled all the way around the large complex structure. But two guards chatting whilst patrolling caught the attention on the author.

"... I mean, talk about a waste of resources. I mean, I signed up to protect the internet from hackers that tried to invade Youtube, but next thing you know, the company installs a firewall!" The guard on the right ranted. "Do you honestly think that nerds that get no exercise have a chance of getting inside this building, even with no guards positioned here?"

"... Sorry what was that?" The other solider wasn't paying any attention to his bland buddy. The ranting guard narrowed his eyes onto the dozing soldier.

"You know what? I fucking hate you," simply said the ranting solider. The other guard ignored him again as he eyed the multicolored spheres gather at the outskirts of the facility.

"Hey look, finally some action," the dozing guard aimed his gun at the cluster of spheres. His buddy took aim as well with a shrug.

The adepts landed safely this time, however, they were given a nasty surprise when bullets began flying through the sky. The party scattered cursing one thing:

"SON OF A BITCH!" The main characters screamed with their arms flailing in the air. Vincent however didn't move, despite the incoming gunfire. He would have joined in the running, but he knew that all henchmen are lousy shots. He had a smirk in his face, and it was a huge one at that.

"Alright! Initiate the plan!" Vincent pointed his right index into the sky, his glasses were doing the cheesy glinting effect that defined his character.

"Right!" Isaac, Felix, Garet, and Picard nodded ass they ceased running around like idiots. The five attacking adepts leaped up into the sky formed into the shapes of pillars(well not literally of course). They would meet in mid-air at a single point. A familiar tune started playing in the background and it was... The Power Rangers theme?

"Adepts... GO!" Vincent began to spin mid-air in the form of a somersault and ceased moving in mid-air when he put himself in an upright cross position, with his legs spread out. Picard and Garet shot up to Vincent's legs and placed themselves in front of one leg, their backs facing Vincent's body. They reached back with their arms and grappled Vincent's legs. The two warriors melded their own legs together. Isaac and Felix propelled to Vincent's arms and the two anchored themselves onto the remaining limbs. A stiletto of the newly formed figure was now towering over the unsuspecting soldiers. The guards began cowering in fear of the move that the group of attackers.

"What the hell is that?!" A random soldier screamed out, nearly soiling himself.

"I don't know! Go check-" Another random soldier shouted, but was interrupted as the stiletto glowed in a brilliant white light. "AAAAAHHH!!" The soldier stumbled back on the ground and shielded his eyes from the light. What was this maneuver that the adepts just pulled off? What could be Vincent's plan for the challenge ahead of him?!

As the light dimmed, an explosion... Exploded in the background, the surprise was revealed. It was... It was..!

A giant robot?

Well not so much as giant, but it was pretty big. Big enough to intimidate henchmen anyways.

The giant robot didn't even look like a robot, Isaac and Felix made crude claws with both of their legs, and they were struggling to hold their shape. In fact, Vincent couldn't even lift up his own two extensions. Despite the weight, Vincent raced to the fortress howling a battle cry that terrified any old generic henchmen. The four extensions of Vincent were screaming in horror as they rushed to the solid concrete wall. Vincent raised the arm with Felix and began a punching motion that would collide with the wall.

"Felix... PUNCH!" Vincent roared for his battle cry. Felix was already against this, but he braced for impact as his legs met the concrete. This attack was surprisingly powerful, but power always came at a cost, and this price was the adept robot's left arm. Felix dropped down from the robot and clenched his legs in pain.

"OW OW OW!!" Felix began rolling on the floor while still holding onto his legs. Yeah, he was in serious pain. Vincent ignored this small bump in his plan, he raised the leg with Picard on it and kicked the wall repeatedly.

"PICARD KICK!" Vincent shouted every time he kicked Picard into the wall. Following Felix's path, Picard also let go and started comforting his legs as well. Unfortunately, this was one bump in the road that was too big for Vincent to go over. The remnants of the robot(Isaac, Vincent and Garet) tumbled over like a freshly cut down redwood. As soon as the robot was disassembled, Felix and Picard began beating up Vincent in a giant dust cloud of violence(how else would you describe it? No really, describe it right now).

"A plan that was guaranteed to work? How do you explain this?!" Felix punched Vincent violently in the stomach several times. Replicating the Felix punch over and over again. Vincent's eyes bulged every time Felix punched him in the stomach.

"Yeah! My feet hurt now!" Picard also complained kicking Vincent in the head with his injured feet. After only a few kicks, Picard was on the ground also expressing pain from using the very feet that Vincent injured in the failed giant robot scheme. But Picard didn't care about Vincent at the moment but rather his feet. Using frost on his ankle to comfort his wound, Vincent shook his head, despite being beaten to a pulp by Felix, and spoke up to the male water adept.

"Why don't you use ply? Frost was meant to be an attack-" Before Vincent could finish, ice gripped Picard's leg and froze it in place of a giant pillar. "... Move." Vincent slapped his palm on his face. This WAS a comedy fanfic, but did some of the adepts have to be complete idiots? It was embarrassing, especially for the Picard fangirls. Felix finally stopped punching Vincent and sat down on the ground and used cure well on his feet. Not wanting to anger any of his adept friends anymore(although, some now seemed like enemies rather then friends), Vincent turned to plan b, which was a lot more reasonable then a giant robot made exclusively out of people. "Isaac, Felix, would you please set two Venus djinn and summon Ramses on this god-forsaken building? I want to take the easy way out." Vincent explained his plan in a tired manner, he was getting tired of this chapter like the author was. Isaac and Felix immediately got up off the ground and had two of the said djinn ready to summon.

"With pleasure," Isaac cracked his knuckles. He was going to enjoy destroying the very machine that degraded the dignity of him earlier that day.

"Say your goodbyes... Uh..." The stupidity seemed to grab Felix too. "What was the name of that thing... Youlubes?" Vincent smacked himself again and groaned like an angry cat without food.

"Youtube." Vincent answered as he detached his palm. Felix snapped his fingers in conformation.

"Say your goodbyes Youtube!" Felix shouted if he was some corny action hero. There were no comments coming from the other adepts. Isaac and Felix rose their open hands into the sky and both of them took deep breaths.

"Ramses!" They both shouted as two giant statues with bodies and fists of the hardest stone descended from the sky and crashed onto the surface of the world.

"You have summoned me," The two statues moaned in unison. "What are your orders?"

Isaac and Felix pointed at the facility that they failed to destroy with very annoyed faces and backed away from the facility. It was going to be pretty nasty. Vincent, Garet, and Picard also followed the Venus adepts and walked with their comrades.

"Let the fun begin." Isaac viewed the facility in pleasure as two sets of gigantic stone fists pummeled the building into bits and pieces of material that was unknown to the adepts. Some of the debris flew out of the pile of destruction and whacked Garet straight on the forehead, knocking him out cold with his eyes swirling. The adepts ignored this, they figured that Garet would be okay. He is after all good comic relief and has a thick skull(both kinds), so he would be okay after a few feasts of food. Soon, both summons disappeared after they have successfully destroyed the base. Just for the heck of it, a giant explosion engulfed the facility from seemingly out of nowhere.

"... That, was, awesome." Vincent commented trying to hold back the excitement raging in his body. He rose up his hand in the air for a high-five and the adepts looked at their host in confusion. What was the meaning of this jester? Not wanting to drag on this chapter any longer, Vincent retracted his arm in disappointment. "Forget it," Vincent took out the teleport lapis and everyone vanished in the overly repetitive teleportation sequence.

FH: (Tapping feet impatiently)

Zelos, Sheena, Naruto, and Hinata: You called?

FH: Yeah, thank you all for coming, I have a message for you all...

Zelos, Sheena, Naruto, and Hinata: What?

FH: You're being replaced. I'm sorry, but eight muses are way too many for me to handle...

Fired Muses: But why us?! Why not Isaac or Ichigo?

FH: They're my favorite characters, I'm sorry, but you all are now just... bland to me.

Fired Muses: (Grumbling as they stomp out of the room.)

FH: Stay tuned next time to see who my new muses will be!

I'm dropping my 3 reviews per-chapter policy. I still however expect this to have at least one review.

Again, I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY!


End file.
